Tucker Hopkins
]] Name: Tucker Gideon Hopkins Gender: Male Age: 18 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies/Interests: Painting, reading, the paranormal, leisurely walks, robotics, SOTF-TV Appearance: Tucker stands at 5’8” and 147 lbs, making him a little taller than his peers and slightly skinny for his age. His curly light orange hair (often mistaken for blonde) is always in the way of his round and dull green eyes, but he doesn’t seem to mind or care. The Irish boy has a broad nose and average sized lips, and his pale complexion make it easy to pick out the freckles dotting the bridge of his nose. Tucker doesn’t really put much effort into his wardrobe, wearing the same pair of jeans every day paired with a random shirt that’s lying around. When he was chosen, he had on a plain green shirt, faded jeans and a pair of red Keds. Biography: Julie Moran, an artist and Christian Hopkins, a police officer, were high school sweethearts from Whittree who decided to raise a family in their hometown. Tucker is the oldest of the three Hopkins children. His twin sister Paisley is a few minutes younger and his youngest sister Ivy is four years younger and now a freshman at Whittree. The Hopkins family isn't that close-knit, as their parents have realized that their children are now in high school, and deserve some extent of freedom. Tucker loves his parents as much as any child would, and he is close with Paisley as well. He talks to her from time to time and regards her as a friend, but Tucker also respects her boundaries and generally talks to her when they're alone or there's nobody around for either of them to talk to. His younger sister Ivy is deaf and Tucker never really took sign language. He doesn't associate with her partially due to the grade gap between them. When they're at home, they're usually indifferent towards each other. The Hopkins family is a Baptist family, going to church weekly and the parents instilling their beliefs onto their children. While Paisley embraced the religion and became a devout Christian, Tucker was a little more skeptical about the whole thing. Tucker follows the 10 Commandments like any good Christian, but he didn’t really believe all the stories in the Bible were true. He keeps his opinions to himself, in fear that his family would reject him. His friends can tell that he is a moral and virtuous person, made evident by his lack of profanity and trustworthiness. When school started, Tucker’s classmates began to form social circles and make friends. A combination of unwillingness to socialize, fear of rejection and trying to make friends too late left Tucker friendless throughout his early elementary school years. With nothing to do during recess, Tucker developed the bad habit of pacing around when he has nothing to do, which has bothered some people. His parents have made numerous attempts to make him stop, but he inevitably brings the habit back. He has recently developed it into a full fledged hobby, taking strolls around town to clear his head and think over whatever needs thinking. He takes walks after school nearly every day. One thing Tucker did to keep himself company was read. He often got lost and carried away when he was reading a good story, and asked his teachers if he could stay inside during recess and go to the library. He mainly read mysteries and scary stories, as they delighted him with their plot twists and scary ghosts. After that, he moved from fiction to nonfiction, reading about supposedly ‘real’ ghost encounters. This opened the doorway to his interest in the paranormal, and he can be found reading ghost stories or ranting to his few friends about ghosts nowadays. His social life took a turn for the better in the 4th grade, when he got interested in art, especially painting. He wanted to express his feelings, and art seemed like the appropriate vent, especially since his mother was an artist. He was in the art room, doing a painting for a project, and another kid came in, and complimented his work. Tucker then began to socialize with the boy and they became friends. He introduced Tucker to a few more people, and Tucker finally had a group of friends. They were a rag tag group of boys that were neither popular or unpopular. Not wanting to feel like a third wheel, he always hung out with them, making him look clingy to other people. Despite this, he was close with all of them. Technology always fascinated him, but Tucker began to get into it when they were told to program a robot to do a mundane move or task in 6th grade. He took the assignment seriously, and succeeded in making the robot spin around and make noises. He wanted to do it more, and he eventually succeeded in programming an alarm clock. He eventually expanded from that and began to program other things, and finally programmed a remote control vehicle. Tucker had a knack for this sort of thing, and he does this purely for recreation. In 8th grade, Tucker was introduced to SOTF-TV by a friend. At first he was reluctant to watch it, being a violent show and him being a moral and Christian person. After watching one episode, though, he was hooked. He liked the drama and suspense, and there was no main character you’d know would win. It focused on everybody as a whole, and Tucker liked that it was possible for anyone to live. Tucker liked the show, but doesn’t want to acknowledge that these people actually die, protecting his moral and Christian reputation by saying that it's probably an elaborate prank or trick of the eye. Going through middle school with friends changed Tucker’s perspective on life. He went from a shy little bookworm who didn’t have any friends to a cheerful and chatty optimist who found new friends everywhere. Tucker extended his social circle to accommodate a good portion of the popular crowd, along with any other person he happened to like. His social endeavors significantly rose, and he was invited to many parties. Being high school parties, Tucker inevitably was exposed to drugs and alcohol. While Tucker is a virtuous person, he has tried some alcohol, and only drinks socially. Concerning drugs, he stays well away from them, but tolerates his friends doing them. Grade-wise, Tucker is around average. He gets Cs and Bs in all his subjects, and he’s generally happy with them. He is rather indifferent towards his classes, but likes science classes more than others. Tucker has a neutral attitude towards school, and doesn’t really know what to do with his life. He generally hopes to go to college and he’ll see where that takes him. Advantages: Tucker is well liked by the student body, and will be able to make alliances. Knowing about all the aspects of SOTF-TV, he could try to escape using his knowledge of programming. Disadvantages: He is a very moral and virtuous person, and wouldn’t kill under any circumstances. Tucker’s habit of pacing and generally walking around could attract trouble if he's not careful. Designated Number: Bronze Bears 1 (BB1) ---- Designated Weapon: Smatchet Mentor Comment: "He's got a good weapon and a good height advantage, but his unwillingness to kill isn't going to do him any favors in the long run. Hopefully he can be covered by the rest of the team until he changes his mind or passes his weapon on. Even then he could still be used to protect the others if they get in trouble though because I doubt many people will want to tangle with a kid who has a big knife." Evaluations Handled By: 'leAloha '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Isabel Santana 'Collected Weapons: ' Smatchet (Issued weapon) 'Allies: 'Regina Aston, Bella Bianchi 'Enemies: 'Erik Sheely, Gene Steward 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Tucker, along with Paisley Hopkins and Leah Bissard, had costumes thematically tied to Toy Story. Tucker's cowboy outfit was based on Woody, while Leah was Buzz and Paisley was Bullseye. * This is why the threads Tucker started have Western themes. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tucker, in chronological order Sandbox: *Party At My Place SOTF-TV: *OT *I'm Not Here to Make Friends *Rock the Flock *Picking Up The Pieces *Lone Ranger *Going forward Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tucker. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters